


not for you;

by bloodynargles



Series: cryogenics au [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, M/M, but all of it, new episode is a must watch for this, post season 12, the after credits scene mostly, using the 'the chairman cryogenically froze the meta' au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was he insane? Is this what it felt like, to be so empty that his mind turned to torturing itself over and over again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	not for you;

**Author's Note:**

> so the episode was greAT and also a mindfuck. here, in record time is this fic bc i had maine feels.

He still hears _echoes_ , Sigma speaking in his mind and the other AI thrumming away, its broken and sewn together in places that it shouldn't. The Meta, not Maine, not Matty, not a soldier - a _puppet_. Memories of Washington resurface sometimes, when he's at his darkest, the broken mind and body not enough for his relentless thoughts. Its the laugh track, it repeats itself over and over in his head until he gives in, letting his old partners joy flood his ears, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping it stops. It never does.

 

Its _cold_ and he's not sure if there's someone hovering over him or if he's hallucinating, again. The mass forms into a man he used to know, with glaring green eyes behind glasses, the devil himself - but not at all. It shifts into the shape of North Dakota and he clenches his fists while trying to look away, but his eyes stayed, watching his ex teammate's face change. He can hear static in his ears and Wash is saying something he doesn't recognize, its incoherent, his voice warping from the rookie that Maine knew to the recovery agent that the Meta encountered. Young, naive, gruff, cynical and then he laughs and laughs and the shards of Maine want to yell out, scream for him to stop but there's no end, its never going to _end_.

 

Was he insane? Is this what it felt like, to be so empty that his mind turned to torturing itself over and over again - Wash went insane, once. Wash did a lot of things, once, it doesn't mean he has to compare himself to the former agent, he doesn't need to, so why is he? Why does he torture himself with these memories, let the scenes play out in his head, the screams echo and its all Washington correcting himself when he messes up, calls him Maine instead of Meta, lets him in for just a quarter of a second before _realizing_. He wasn't Maine when he was with Wash, at least not then. No, he was some form of twisted mirror of Sigma, living through the replays and pretending that that Washington was _his_ Wash. It wasn't his Wash, and he'll never be Maine, not now.

 

They make him move his body, bones creak and eyes open to a world not much different to the one he left behind. He stares at the chairman, brown irises seemingly passing through the other as he takes in his surroundings. "We need you to do some work, Agent Maine." The british accent reminds him of Wyoming and a growl breeds in his throat, its _unfortunate_ that the chairman misinterprets it.

_Not for you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this au, man. this auuuuuuuu.


End file.
